


Serving the Fans

by revhale



Category: Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020), Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Breast Expansion, F/F, Inflation, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Reality Bending, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:08:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27807322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revhale/pseuds/revhale
Summary: Who needs character development if the girls are hot?
Kudos: 8





	Serving the Fans

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s note: I don’t normally write fanfic, but playing FF7R and I can’t get the idea of fans being an in-game force out of my head.

Aerith stopped mid sentence, with a glazed over look in her eyes.

“Hey, are you ok?” Tifa put a hand on the girl’s shoulder. First Cloud passing out, and now this. They couldn’t afford to waste much more time in Shinra Tower. An Avalanche extraction team was circling the roof, waiting for them, but who knew for how much longer.

“Hmm? What was I saying?” Aerith sounded a million miles away, lost in thought. “Oh, yeah. Those things - the fates. They keep pushing us back onto our path, towards our destiny. I can hear them, a million voices that seem to already know what our fates are.”

“Wait, you mean capital “D”, destiny? Some supernatural force is intervening?” Tifa worried her new friend was losing it, breaking from the ordeal of being captured and experimented on. “Why would the fates care about us, Aerith?”

Her normally chipper companion frowned with concentration, searching her mind for an explanation.

“Tifa, I think - I think we’ve been here before. All of us.” Tifa didn’t quite understand, but Aerith seemed unsettled. “But things are changing. The fates, they’re demanding things change.”

Tifa leaned in front of Aerith, trying to catch her attention. To keep her friend from drifting back off.

“Aerith, I’m sorry but we have to move.” Tifa sighed and turned to her friends. “Cloud and Barrett, can you help-”

They were gone. Her companions were suddenly missing. Hadn’t they been all standing together a moment ago, here in Aerith’s childhood home - the cell she and her mother had spent years in?

“Guys?” Tifa started to panic. What had happened to her friends? How had they just - vanished?

“Cloud’s still here, see?” Aerith pointed to an empty corner of the room. “Look closely, he’s glitched.”

To Tifa’s horror, she suddenly realized Cloud and Barrett were still there. But they were frozen, faintly flickering in and out of reality itself.

“Oh, god!” Tifa cupped her hands to her mouth and gasped. “Aerith, what’s happening to them?”

Aerith opened her mouth, but couldn’t find the words. Tifa tried moving closer to Cloud, but it was as if an invisible wall prevented her from moving. An unseen force had boxed her in.

“Tifa, you were different last time.” Aerith stared at Tifa as she flailed in place, trying futilely to move. “You were-”

“Aerith, what’s happening? This doesn’t make any sense!”

The pretty flower girl who’d never been anything but kind to her new friends suddenly took on a new look. Her innocent smile growing, warping to something maniacal and sinister.

“You were _hotter_. Much bigger tits.” Coming from Aerith’s mouth, words were shocking to Tifa. A chill ran down the kickboxer’s spine. “You should totally have big tits.”

Tifa gasped as her outfit stretched outward, her chest expanding, her top barely containing her massive breasts. Her hips flared and her ass bubbled out, her mini-skirt barely providing any coverage to her new figure. She’d always been well endowed, but now she was some teenage boy’s wet dream.

Yet, it seemed so natural. Within seconds, Tifa’s disorientation subsided and the updated reality settled in. She’d always been like this, hadn’t she? All the boys back in Sector 7 were always drooling over her, so she might as well dress the part. Give them a good show. 

“You’re right!” Tifa giggled and smiled at Aerith. “My tits were way too tiny, this is so much better!”

Aerith’s grinned and nodded back. “See, I told you? The fans - I mean ‘fates’ know what’s best for us!”

Tifa nodded and bounced with happiness. How could she not be perky and happy with such good friends?

“There’s so much more we can fix.” Aerith looked around the room. “So many things they’re going to make better.”

“Like what!” Tifa wiggled a bit with anticipation.

“Well, I’m not supposed to be so, like serious!” Aerith’s face slackened a bit, the intelligence and wisdom fading behind her eyes. “Girls are, like, for the boys. We shouldn’t be all stuck up and smart and stuff!”

Tifa giggled. These fates were sooo right. Aerith’s was just a ditzy, naive girl. Tifa knew they both needed Cloud to take care of them, tell them what to do.

“Are you going to keep changing stuff?” Tifa was so relived not having to think for herself anymore.

“Ummm, I think the fates are, like, going to keep playing with us.” Aerith bit her lip, struggling to think clearly. “They’re like, making something called Rule 34? I’m not really sure, but I think we’ll get to be like this forever!” 


End file.
